(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a novel 1,6-disubstituted-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-c]pyridin-7-one compound, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt compound thereof, a method for preparing the novel compound, and an anticancer pharmaceutical composition including the novel compound as an effective ingredient.
(b) Background Art
Cancer is an intractable disease whereby tumor cells grow uncontrollably, killing normal cells and metastasizing to other organs, and leading to a lot of pains and ultimately death. The factors that cause cancer are largely classified as internal and external ones. The internal factors include genetic and immunological factors, whereas the external ones include chemicals, radiation, viral infection, etc. It is still unclear through what mechanism normal cells turn into cancer cells. However, more than 80% is presumed to be caused by the external factors. Genetically, cancer is caused by the imbalance between tumor-promoting oncogenes and tumor suppressor genes results. Also classified as blood or solid cancer, the cancer occurs in nearly all parts of the body, including lungs, stomach, liver, breasts, uterus, esophagus, prostate, large intestine and skin.
Cancer treatment is performed by surgery, radiotherapy or chemotherapy. Especially, as cancer is detected earlier with the development of diagnostic techniques, the therapeutic effect by chemotherapy is improving. Nevertheless, development of anticancer agents for different mechanisms is still insufficient. Thus, use of anticancer agents is limited. Further, drug resistance remains as an important problem to be solved.
Currently known targets for anticancer agents include protein kinases (mainly PKBa (Akt1) and PKCb), Aurora kinases (ARK1, ARK2 and ARK3), cyclin-dependent kinases (mainly CDK 2), glycogen synthase kinases (mainly GSK-3β), serine/threonine kinases such as Raf kinase, Rho kinase, etc., threonine kinases, epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR), human epidermal growth factor receptors (HER1, HER2, HER3 and HER4), stem cell factor receptor (c-Kit), rearranged during transfection receptor (RET), vascular endothelial growth factors (VEGF-1 (Flt1), VEGF-2 (KDR) and VEGF-3 (Flt4)), platelet-derived growth factor receptor (PDGFR), tyrosine kinases such as bcr-abl kinase and src kinase, or the like. Besides, carbonic anhydrases, caspases 1, 2, 3, 8 and 9, tubulin, etc. are known as targets for colon cancer.
The inventors have identified that a newly designed and synthesized compound 1,6-disubstituted-3-amino-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-c]pyridin-7-one has an inhibitory action against growth of various cancer cells and thus is useful as an anticancer agent.